Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
QUESTIONS REGARDING TOPICS ALREADY IN THE TALK PAGE OR ITS ARCHIVES WILL BE REMOVED, ALONG WITH THE REPLIES TO IT Hebi Hakase...again I know that the proposal to list his nickname "Doctor Snake" (or however you want to translate it) was rejected a long time ago, but I just want to ask why exactly. Sure, it was used for only a short time but nevertheless, I think it should be listed. It's the same as "Konoha's Orange Hokage" in Naruto's infobox. If I am not mistaken, that was only used once by Naruto himself. If that is legit enough to be listed, why not this here too?Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 15:39, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :Bump.Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 10:41, February 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Bump...Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 10:51, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::I find the nickname to be rather silly and rather non all-encompasing of Sasuke's character, but whatever, for me, just get the correct nickname from the raw. Omnibender - Talk - 14:36, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Someone already translated it. They said "snake expert" not doctor snake.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:40, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Well yeah, it all means the same, basically. And "silly" or not, he got called like that and again, if we have "Konoha's Orange Hokage", there is no reason to not have this too.Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 16:21, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :The word "snake expert" is no different than saying Tobirama was the fastest shinobi. Naruto's moniker came from Kushina literally saying what does Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Red Hot Blooded Habanero make? One is not a moniker, the other is. Granted I don't think the infobox is appropriate for it but snake expert I'm sure shouldn't be there at all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:15, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I disagree. "Fastest shinobi" is more like a reference/description of Tobirama's abilities while a tile like "Konoha's Yellow Flash" is a clear moniker which was developed from Minato's signature ability. It's just like Danzo's "The Darkness of the Shinobi", it's a tile which is adjusted to his personality/actions. "Snake expert" is not different, it derived from Sasuke's knowledge about snakes, hence an ability that he showed and that was enough to move Itachi to call him like that. It's not like he said "man, you are an expert about snakes I see" or anything like that, he invented the name on the spot (like here), given the appropriate foundation.Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 17:37, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Bump. Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 11:53, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Bump. Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 11:27, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::Still bumping...Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 16:42, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Dead Should it be alright to list him as deceased? He IS technically dead, since Karin can't sense him, even if it isn't a permanent thing. --Mandon (talk) 06:12, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Chakra can't be sensed = dead, yes.--Elveonora (talk) 10:41, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::By Salazar if only. Either way I guess he's dead, two people said they can't sense his chakra, and we at least got a picture of him laying down in a pool of failure blood. I say he's dead until proven otherwise. (Just a random comment: Anyone else find it hilarious that after all the crap that he has pulled so far, he always ends up getting owned in the most laughable way possible?)--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:04, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::It's called plot, sadly.--Elveonora (talk) 15:10, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Being dead doesn't mean he'll stay dead, it just means he's dead as of right now. Didn't we do the same with Kakashi? --Mandon (talk) 17:49, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Just to clarify it, chakra comes from the heart from what I remember, remember when Kabuto almost killed Naruto?? Everything was shutting down including his chakra as his heart started to slow down. So right now Naruto and Sasuke are both dead because both of their hearts stopped beating. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 01:14, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey everyone, I'm new to the wikia and the series and decided to start reading from chapter 663. Could someone please explain to me where it says that Sasuke is dead?--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:25, February 6, 2014 (UTC) If he was alive then Karin would be able to sense his chakra. When Kakashi died Naruto couldn't sense him either. Same situation. There's no evidence suggesting he's alive, so we should consider him dead until proven otherwise. --Mandon (talk) 03:14, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :If memory serves correctly. Karin couldn't sense Zetsu's chakra either and he wasn't dead. In a case like this, especially with a main character we should wait. I've neutralized the article by removing the status altogether. We need to organize ourselves and not run around like the other headless Naruto fans.--Cerez365™ (talk) 03:48, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Maybe Tobirama may revive him with that soul-transferring kinjutsu later, maybe that mysterious figure would revive him, maybe Karin would make it there to do something. But for now, neither Karin nor Tobirama could feel his chakra anymore, meaning Sasuke is dead. Madara died, and was listed deceased until his revival, so we really should put Sasuke deceased for now. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:50, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Zetsu isn't a human, Cerez, so that doesn't count. On the other hand, it's hard to use Madara as an argument as well. We knew he was definitively dead since he was revived as an edo. Even though the evidence makes me 99.9% sure Sasuke is dead, it isn't as closed/shut as Madara's case was. --Mandon (talk) 05:54, February 6, 2014 (UTC) hebi before taka sasuke formed hebi. can you please edit that so that the information can be correct please :I'm pleased to be of assistance, but please, don't say please twice please and please, show me what and where should be changed and sign your posts in the future please. I'm honored to make your acquaintance... looking forward to our cooperation.--Elveonora (talk) 15:08, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :Hebi → Taka--''~UltimateSupreme'' 15:50, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I believe he gets that part, that's why I'm unsure what correction if any the article needs in regards to that. EDIT: oh you mean he thought them as a single article to be mistake?--Elveonora (talk) 16:01, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Wood Release? I'm not sure if it's a mistranslation or not, but is Kabuto pumping Sasuke full of Senju genes? If he is then should we list him as having Wood Release? We did the same for Orochimaru. --Mandon (talk) 07:14, March 7, 2014 (UTC)